zoomseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh
Shing Ying Elena Shieh (born February 5, 1991) was a former cast member on ZOOM from the seasons 5 through 7. Shing Ying has also been on Baby Galileo and Baby Monet of Baby Einstein. Favorite photograph I like all the photographs of when I used to skate. There's one with me on a podium and I have two medals and I'm holding a small bear I received from my coach. The coolest gift ever My parents gave me a computer. It was great because I use it every day and I write plays with it, get red envelopes, and eat sticky cakesl A few talents I can speak Mandarin Chinese fluently, a little bit of French, and Pig Latin, if that counts! I can also make a 3-leaf clover with my tongue. I write and eat with my right hand, but I'm a lefty when I play some sports. More about me My family is hard working, intelligent, and determined. They are really supportive of what I do. One of the things we like to do is go to the beach together. Even though we don't go that often we always have fun picnicking in the sand. We also have a couple of family traditions. Every Chinese New Year, my sisters and I get red envelopes and eat sticky cakes. Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 5 Shing Ying wore a green t-shirt and blue overalls. (Much like what Caroline Botelho wore in season 2) Season 6 Shing Ying wore a blue t-shirt. In the Fannee Doolee segments, she wore a green short and gray vest over her shirt. Season 7 Shing Ying wore braces and a short sleeved pink blouse. Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - Guide to Daydream and Gym *Baby Einstein - Baby Newton, Baby Beethoven, and Numbers Nursrey Trivia *In Shing Ying's ZOOM out story, she wore the same orange and black sleeved shirt from the show's 5th season intro. In her story, she admits that she was not a good hitter in baseball. So, she goes behind the scenes and learns about the secret into a hitting a home run. * Growing up at home, she had two older sisters is with Emily Shieh and Erica Shieh. *Her first stop was a bat shop. She learns that the bat shop uses 2 different materials which or ash and maple. She was also taught that in order to hit a home run, she had to hit the baseball on the sweet spot. *Right after visiting the bat factory and talking to Freddie Sanchez, Shing Ying wanted to find the sweet spot on her own custom designed baseball bat with her name on it. So, she teams up with Mike. They had to a few things which was a baseball bat and a hammer. After a few attempts, they find the sweet spot and marked it down with a sticker. *Soon after, Shing Ying's bat was put to the test and to seeing if she could hit the baseball. After 3 tries, she couldn't do it. So, Mike had 3 turns. After a 3rd try, the sticker cracked. and that was Shing Ying's ZOOM out story. * Some fans prove Shing Ying is in a relationship with Francesco Tena in seasons 6 and 7 because they worked together. They sometimes flirted a little as well. Most people think the pairing is fanfictional according to a girl named Mackenzie on YouTube saying that she ships the Franing Ying couple. She also said that fangirls don't lie.Category:Human Characters Category:Zoom Girls